Nigthmares
by MortalDestiny
Summary: On dit que les rêves reflètent parfois des souvenirs qui nous sont chers. Mais ne serait-ce plutôt pas des illusions qu'il entretient soir après soir en rêvant de lui ? Son mirage, son Camus... Où est la frontière de la réalité ? MiloXCamus, Yaoi.


Bien le bonjour/bonsoir... He oui, Tiny publie une nouvelle histoire alors qu'elle a pourtant plusieurs trucs sur le feu (_J'y travaille hein ? C'est juste que ce sont les vacances..._). Alors, je tiens avant toute chose à expliquer un petit truc: j'ai écrit ça en quelques heures sans avoir vraiment de trame définie, j'ai tout écrit au feeling. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on regarde _Sucker Punch_ et qu'on enchaine avec '_Jar of Hearts_' de Christina Perri, musique passé par sa sœur et écouté en boucle... Le résultat est donc... Bizarre. Enfin, je trouve. C'est surement parce que je suis fatiguée. Ou pas... Bref.

Disclaimer**:** Surprise !... C'est M'sieur **Kurumada-sama** qui est l'auteur originel des persos de Saint Seiya. Avouez qu'vous ne l'saviez pas...

Bon, bah... Merci à **MayThisBe** pour la correction et bonne lecture quoi ^^

.

Nightmares

* * *

><p><strong>L'humanité est comme un homme qui dort et fait un cauchemar. <strong>**Ce cauchemar s'appelle l'Histoire.**

* * *

><p>Il n'aimait pas ça. Il le savait. C'était quelque chose d'interdit. Surtout par les temps qui courraient. Leur devoir devait passer avant tout. Et encore plus avant ça. Il le savait bien. Il le lisait dans ses yeux, avec ses reproches silencieux. Il savait aussi qu'il avait une liste d'arguments tous plus valables les uns que les autres pour le faire arrêter. Changer d'avis. Repartir. Il savait aussi qu'il ne partirait pas et que cela finirait comme d'habitude, malgré quelques soupirs et remarques. Car malgré tout, Camus, le sage et si intellectuel Camus, ne pouvait pas lui faire entendre raison. Pas sur ça. C'était bien la seule chose que son meilleur ami pouvait lui imposer...<p>

Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là ce soir. Et pourtant, quand il n'avait pas pu s'endormir, il avait su qu'il devait le voir. Rester assis à sa fenêtre à contempler les Temples qui surplombaient le sien ne suffisait pas. Il lui avait fallu monter les marches, aussi rapidement que silencieusement. Sentir son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, à la fois par le manque de souffle et la peur qu'un de ses pairs ne le voit. Car il n'aurait pas d'excuse à cette heure-ci...

Il avait atteint pourtant l'avant-dernière maison sans encombre. Sûrement par habitude. Ou peut-être parce que ses collègues étaient plus confiant à cette heure tardive. Qu'importe, vraiment. Quand il était arrivé sur le perron de son ami, il avait su qu'il était debout lui aussi. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Et puis, il avait cette faible lueur qui provenait du salon. Est-ce que lui avait senti sa présence ? Sûrement. L'espion ne laissait rien lui échapper. Ou presque. Il se préparait peut être déjà à le repousser. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'entrer. De le trouver assis dans un des fauteuils, un livre ouvert sur les genoux mais le regard porté sur lui. Des yeux bleus qui lui disaient non.

Ils s'étaient regardés ainsi un instant. Camus n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste dans sa direction. Sa posture parlait pour lui. Il refusait, comme souvent. Alors que le jeune Grec en face de lui ne semblait tenir compte de ce qu'il semblait lui dire. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il se sentait étrangement mieux. Comme si le fait de le voir lui avait enlevé un poids de la poitrine. Le soulageait. Comme s'il s'était inquiété...

- Non Milo.

Combien de temps avaient-ils passés ainsi avant qu'enfin le maître des lieux ne se décide à prendre la parole ? Même lui qui était pourtant impatient ne s'était pas rendu compte des minutes qui étaient passées. Il le regardait toujours fixement, avançant de quelques pas. Un, deux, trois... Le Seigneur des Glaces s'était levé, sourcils froncés, comme si laisser paraître son agacement donnait de l'importance à ce qu'il pensait. Ils étaient si proches maintenant. Il suffisait de tendre la main... Et pourtant, Milo ne pouvait s'y résoudre. On ne touche pas la perfection sans la briser. Il ne pouvait atteindre ce rêve. Retenu par le voile discret de l'impossible, le Scorpion n'avançait plus, se contentant de regarder l'autre secouer doucement la tête, une étincelle de tristesse brillant faiblement au fond de ses iris.

- On ne peut pas Milo.

Il n'aimait pas ça, il le savait. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cet interdit qu'il avait brisé sans pitié pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. On lui avait pris son bonheur. On l'avait pris. Ne restait que ces nuits où il ne pouvait dormir et où il venait ici, transgressant encore des interdits. On ne pouvait sortir de son Temple après le coucher du soleil. Il fallait toujours veiller. Au cas où. Mais lui avait besoin de monter ici. De le voir. Son mirage.

- S'il te plait...

Le Français n'en dirait pas plus, il le savait. C'était sa dernière supplique. C'était toujours le cas. Avant qu'il n'avance la main vers lui. Comme toujours. Regardant une dernière fois son visage si calme. Le gravant un peu plus dans son esprit. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le vide. La lumière s'était éteinte. Camus n'était plus là. Il ne le serait plus jamais. Hyoga l'avait tué. Lui aussi. S'il n'avait pas passé la nuit d'avant dans ses bras, s'il n'avait pas brisé cet interdit, alors Camus n'aurait pas été fatigué, Camus se serait vraiment battu... Camus serait encore vivant et lui ne passerait pas ses soirées en attendant les prochains combats à pleurer la perte de son meilleur ami.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Une nouvelle fois, il avait eu l'illusion qu'il pouvait le revoir. Il baissa la tête. Les larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues...

Il ouvrit les yeux, pleurant toujours. Se redressa. Le Temple de Camus avait disparu. Il était chez lui. Dans son lit. Camus...

Comme enveloppé dans un brouillard, le regard flou, il se leva, sortant en courant de chez lui. Monter, encore et encore. Qu'importe la discrétion. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était juste un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas vrai, Camus était là, Camus était chez lui, il n'allait pas s'évaporer comme ça, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion... Pitié, faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, un stupide rêve... C'est en priant ardemment, peut-être plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, qu'il arriva au Onzième Temple, y pénétra, marchant droit vers le salon.

Se figeant.

Vide. Glaciale. Camus n'était pas là. Alors... Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il avait bien perdu le Verseau dans la Bataille du Sanctuaire ? Il se sentit vaciller, s'écrouler, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tapis. Il se sentait mal. Pourquoi, pourquoi était-ce arriver ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas arrêté Hyoga, pourquoi il n'avait pas déclaré ses sentiments plus tôt ? Pourquoi avaient-ils eu si peu de temps ensemble ? C'était injuste, trop injuste, c'était...

- Milo ?

Une lumière qui s'allume. Quelqu'un qui s'agenouillait devant lui. Des mains froides qui lui relevaient doucement le visage...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? Milo !

Léger soupçon de panique alors qu'il arrivait enfin à faire le point. Il...

- Camus...

Il posa des doigts tremblant sur la joue de l'autre, surpris que le mirage ne disparaisse pas. Surpris de ne pas être dans un rêve. Heureux, pleinement heureux. Il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le Saint de la Sibérie ne comprenait manifestement pas pourquoi il venait de trouver son meilleur ami en larmes dans son salon, à plus de trois heures du matin de surcroit. Et pourtant, il comprenait rapidement d'habitude ! Maladroitement, il le sera contre lui, attendant qu'il se calme pour lui expliquer. Quelques minutes furent nécessaire, minutes où l'autre s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne... Disparaisse.

Il tilta enfin.

- Milo... Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était que des cauchemars qui reflétaient la culpabilité -absurde d'ailleurs- que tu éprouvais face à ma mort.

- Si je n'avais pas...

Un doigt pâle fut posé sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire alors qu'il regardait son ami. Y avait-il besoin de plus ? Camus l'aida doucement à se relever, gardant avec fermeté une de ses mains dans les siennes. C'est ainsi que l'arachnide se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre, laissant celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux le débarrasser d'un tee-shirt trempé et de chaussures qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir enfilées. Il s'allongea sur le matelas, restant dans ses bras. Collé à lui, il commença enfin à se calmer...

- C'est si réel...

- C'est parce que tu donnes du crédit en tes rêves que tu les crois réels Milo.

- Pas vraiment... Je... Je venais ici, après ta... Ta mort. Je pensais vraiment te voir. C'est exactement pareil dans mes rêves, c'est normal que ce soit réel... Et vu que tu n'étais pas là quand je suis arrivé, j'ai cru que c'était toujours vrai...

- Milo, je _dormais_. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sente ta présence.

- Pardon...

Maintenant qu'il reprenait possession de toutes ses facultés, il se rendait compte qu'il avait réagi de manière trop abrupte. Il lui aurait suffi de souffler en se réveillant pour se rappeler de leurs retours à la vie. Des journées qu'il passait à nouveau près de son meilleur ami. Et alors, il ne serait pas venu ici paniquer, persuadé qu'il était mort ou autre. Un léger rire échappa à Camus, le surprenant d'ailleurs.

- Milo... Tu manques vraiment de sang-froid. Mais c'est peut-être pour ça aussi que je t'...

Il s'arrêta. Pourtant, le Grec savait que trop bien ces mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Il les lisait dans ses yeux. Malgré tout, il sourit.

- Sûrement Camus. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Même s'il était encore le seul à les prononcer ses mots, il savait qu'ils étaient réels, eux.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça pourtant, Camus. Cela allait à l'encontre de leur devoir, de leur fidélité envers Athéna. Pourtant, ce sentiment était là et la mort ne l'avait pas détruit...

Blottit contre son amant, Milo oublia ses cauchemars, ses craintes, ses peurs, ses doutes, sa culpabilité. Il oublia tout ce qui l'empêchait de penser à Camus et à son amour pour lui. Il l'avait perdu une fois. Ce ne serait plus jamais le cas. Il se l'était juré...

Fin

* * *

><p>Voilà, je vous avais prévenue que c'était... Bizarre ^^'<br>Merci quand même de m'avoir lue et à bientôt peut être !

Tiny ~


End file.
